


It’s the Apocalypse and all I got was this Stupid Trauma

by Livhock



Category: Sander Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Legally Blind!Logan, M/M, Multi, Murder Cult, Other, Star Tears, Weather, all sides are sympathetic, apocalypse au, except maybe orange, hanahaki, no beta we die like men, tags will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livhock/pseuds/Livhock
Summary: After Hanahaki, poor weather, and a particularly aggressive murder cult wiped out the majority of Earth's population, stranglers and survivors do all they can to make it in this cruel world.Logan, a former pre-med student tries to find the elusive Ark, a society dedicated to saving the world.Twins Roman and Remus bond over attempting to internally demolish a murder cult.Janus tries to discover how he can manipulate different motivations between societies to his benefit.Patton can’t remember anything but whispers from his past as he tries to heal the earth.Virgil is determined to survive.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	It’s the Apocalypse and all I got was this Stupid Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it’s Liv again. Sorry I haven’t updated my other series yet. I wrote this at 2 in the am, so I hope that it isn’t just a confusing ramble. I was struck with a vision, a vision of how awful Hanahaki and Star Tears would be. As somebody who easily catches feelings, I would be dead thrice over by now. Please enjoy!

When the world died. It didn’t happen immediately. It got sick first. It all started when 95% of humanity fell ill with an incurable infection.

The apocalypse did not bring a hail of mentors and angels to earth. Instead it brought flowers and stars. It all began in March, right after the spring solstice. A young woman in Japan had made the news after she began to cough up rose petals. 

The planet was both baffled and amused. The classic watermelon seed wives tale began to be jokingly taken more seriously, in fear of becoming bloated by a watermelon growing in the poor victims belly. 

The woman with roses growing in her body had become a medical mystery that had amazed the world. Fascinated poets and artists right up until the moment she died a month later. 

The doctors had not been able to successfully remove the flowers, as its thorns had wove theirselves around the poor woman’s spine. For a moment, the world mourned her death before it carried on. Carried on for a solid two more days until thousands of people rushed to the emergency room coughing up bouquets worth of flowers.

Some victims cried glittering solid tears, shaped roughly in what could only be described as stars. After mere weeks of crying, all the victims went blind from the sharp tears repetitively slicing their eyes. Soon after, the patients had died from suffocating from the flowers that grew within. 

Named by its original country, Hanahaki took the world by storm and in less than a year, a quarter of the earth’s population had either died, been blinded, or both by the mysterious illnesses. 

Star tears continued to be an unstoppable force, however a cure had been found for Hanahaki a few months after its debut. Doctors found that if it was caught soon enough, they could remove all the flowers and seeds from the victim through surgery. Unfortunately, the success was short lived.

When the patients came to, they had been emotionless. Psychopathic even. They held no empathy they previously carried and either didn’t feel or have any regard for pain and danger. Each survivor carried a haunting message.

“We are all supposed to die. We as a race have outgrown our souls and must return to the soil. The Angels of Hanahaki will continue our Gods work.”

Soon the thousands of survivors had banded together as a cult. The Angels of Hanahaki they called theirselves. Each and every last one couldn’t spare a singular emotion between them. They were easily spotted, branding and tattooing theirselves in the flowers that had once grown inside of them. Almost all were blind or legally so from the aftermath of suffering from star tears. Their couldn’t yet nearly sparking eyes were a dead give away. It was similar to looking at gold flakes swimming in a pool of milk.

In the surgery survivors, nearly all of their star tears had stopped after the surgery, much to the puzzlement of doctors and scientists combined. The cult grew and grew as more victims were “rescued”. Some victims refused surgery, rather succumbing to death. They did not believe a life without emotion was worth living. 

A year on the dot after the first case of Hanahaki, the murders began.

The cult collectively had snapped, descending into a homicidal fit. It did not matter what stood in their way, men, women, children, and animals. Whatever moved and breathed was viciously attacked. Governments across the globe strictly ordered a stop to all surgery of Hanahaki. 

The day scientists concluded that only 50% of the globe’s population remained, the weather began to attempt to purge what remained of humanity. 

On that day the sun burned so hot that the desert turned to glass. It cooled down rather quickly, but desert cities were left desert and scorched. Shards of glass and sand blew across the sea impaling people in countries that didn’t even touch deserts. 

Some days it rained so much at once that tidal waves of floods would wash away weak neighborhoods, and others fog would become so thick that it choked all who walked through. In the last remaining days of civilization, scientists across the globe discovered that Hanahaki and the Star Tear disease stemmed from unrequited love. It was briefly hypothesized that a cure could be required love.

In the last remaining days of society, it was believed that a select amount of the population was immune to the disease, but at that point, it hardly mattered. What had once been a planet of billions had been reduced to a hellish ecosystem of a couple million stragglers and one gigantic Murder cult. 

Somehow, through homicidal half humans and manic weather, some still found hope. Some rebuilt families. Some would try and rebuild the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and a comment. It greatly inspires me to continue updating. If you were confused about anything, please ask. This was not betad, so I hope it reads okay.  
> Our boys will come in next chapter which hopefully comes soon, I’d guess within the week depending on how well this one goes.  
> Please lmk what you all think! Ask questions, communicate, live a little, good night I hope that I can sleep.  
> I just remembered that Logan is blind in a tumblr au. I didn’t intentionally copy that au, so I apologize if anybody thinks I did so unapologetically.


End file.
